El violonchelista
by KathyAV
Summary: Jasper amaba tocar el chelo, su esposa Alice le pidió que le hiciera algo para ella, tocarle una melodía, surgen luego encuentro apasional, su entrega más emotiva y especial para ellos dos. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes.

_**Este es un one-shot, con dos personajes que nunca había usado, por supuesto Alice y Jasper. Esta historia corta iba a ser dedicado para alguien, pero no tengo comunicación con ella, así que lo dejé sin dedicatoria.**_

* * *

**EL VIOLONCHELISTA**

El instrumento que brillaba a la luz del día, estaba Jasper con sus dedos maestros sobre las cuerdas, su piel que emitía partículas como diamantes que eran reflejados del astro que caía encima de él, el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba a la sombra, mientras la otra mano estaba ocupada dando los movimientos sincronizados con el arco sobre las largas hileras de las cuerdas, sus notas denotaban la más maravillosa sonata que encantaba a cualquier oído humano y por supuesto vampiros, su familia que los acompañaba, aunque se hallaba en ese instante solo. Sus párpados se hallaban abajo, profundamente concentrado para evitar cualquier distracción, y llevar el ritmo sin perturbación, con sus facultades al máximo se elevaba llegando a su cielo personal, allí nadie lo bajaba salvo su querida esposa, era la única que podía interrumpir, porque siempre tenía atención hacia ella, sus perlas que relampagueaban en un color ámbar, un color común en la familia Cullen, pero él siempre encontraba algo más que ese color para variar, entraba en los de ella y se dejaba llevar por lo que ella le prometía, su amor sincero y arraigado.

-Jazz…- Su voz era un encanto para él, dejaba de tocar para llegar al dominio y mirarla, una sonrisa cruzaba en sus labios haciéndolos surcar de lado.

-Dime mi amor- El suspiro ruidoso que se le escapaba a ella en tan solo verlo, tan inmaculado y efímero en sus apuntes.

Ella se acercaba para sentarse ágilmente sobre las piernas de él y lo abrazaba fuerte sobre su cuello, su nariz se restregaba en la piel de la mejilla del hombre, porque su aroma lo invadía y se dejaba llevar por el segundo que transmitía en susurrarle sobre el oído de él para convencerlo que usara el instrumento en una actividad que ella le gustaba que le hicieran, siempre cuando él tuviese esa inspiración tan cercana para entrar en la intimidad de ella. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron mucho más pero de un agradable estupor que él sentía por la petición de su esposa, había asentido de manera autómata y la había transportado al agarrarla con sus fuertes brazos y dejarla sobre la cama pequeña una especie de sofá, la acomodaba y la miraba con un toque de sensualidad, pidiéndole que cerrara sus ojos, ésta inmediatamente se mermó con sus párpados dejándolos abajo y agudizando sus oídos, quería volver a sentir esta fibra tan íntima que la hacía llegar a su paraíso íntimo.

Jasper había vuelto al mismo lugar donde estaba, acogía su violonchelo y el arco, interceptaba nuevamente sus ojos buscando la melodía aprisionada en su mente para su esposa, la única que la hacía llegar fácilmente en complacerla, mientras ella lo llenaba con su voz cantarina. Cuadraba su brazo encima del instrumento, y sentía los rayos débiles del astro, su piel era brillantina, lo único que no podía era odiarse por ser vampiro, lo que le tocó en su vida antigua, no quería regresar al pasado, sólo vivía el presente, con su esposa y su familia, que siempre lo acompañaron con el apoyo incondicional. Sus dedos volvieron a buscar los filamentos largos y rugosos, los ubicaba sobre el diapasón, presionaba algunas cuerdas mientras su otra mano sujetaba el arco para hacerlo rozar sobre las hileras, suspiró una vez más y encontraba la melodía para acompañar con los que tocaba sobre los hilos, internado en su cápsula logró entrar en ella y empezaba a escuchar sus gemidos, no podía ver cómo reaccionaba su esposa, pero en su pensamiento podía dibujarsela cómo movía su cuerpo retorciéndose del placer y gimoteos únicos para los oídos de él.

El lugar aunque ellos siempre estuviesen fríos, se estaba volviendo cálido para los dos encerrados en su propia burbuja, Jasper no dejaba de moverse con elegancia con su instrumento, terminada su cadencia interna había logrado sobre su esposa dejarla encendida, alborotada de éxtasis, se acercaba sigilosamente, en unos pasos débiles ante el suelo, como el murmullo del aleteo de un bicho, se sentaba cerca de ella en un espacio relativamente adecuado para él, uno de sus dedos fue enmarcando la piel suave de ella mientras iba ascendiendo por la finura y perfil de la pierna, llegaba a su muslo sin parar hasta su cintura, su blusa de tela delgada podía demostrar su cuerpo menudo pero solemne para él, paso su dedo en medio de su vientre para pasar por la mitad de sus senos unidos aunque pequeños, perfecta sincronía del cuerpo de ella. Su dedo terminó chocando en la curvatura del cuello de su contraparte, ascendió un poco para traspasar su mentón y llegaba a sus labios, ella gemía a cada caricia y toque dulce de su esposo, eso hacía más excitante para lograr su cometido, dejarla caliente y deseosa de lo que más estaba ya, estaba a un paso de colapsar, lo cual ella abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta y lo atrajo para sí, que se colocara encima de ella, él no estaba preparado para tal condición, lo cual respondía con una actitud agradable.

Su cuerpo acomodado encima de ella, había dejado sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de su esposa, su complexión totalmente pegado hacia ella, quería sentirla completamente, pero sin ningún toque íntimo todavía, le gustaba disfrutarla y que ella se arrugara bajo el encanto de sus brazos, su rostro estaba casi pegado, casi podía sentir su fragancia, su aliento aunque no necesitaran respirar, pero se conocían tan bien, que a muchos kilómetros podían identificar las aromas de cada uno, su sonrisa de lado que ella lo hacía sin ningún motivo, él actuaba natural cuando estaba a su lado. El acercamiento de su nariz sobre la piel del cuello de ella, había reaccionado de más, casi como un arranque por despejar toda la ropa que le incomodaba verlo así tan oculto, pero había guardado paciencia ante ese momento, su sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer porque había reconocido que ella estaba muy ansiosa de estar con él, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así jugaba con ella porque le gustaba ponerla de un carácter muy accesible e impaciente. Un siguiente segundo Jasper se volvía como un león, no tenía piedad ante la pobre ropa que cargaba ella, que fueron arrancados, era parte de su juego, liberada la blusa y falda en pedacitos que ciertas partes volaban aún todavía en el ambiente, sus sonrisas crecieron más viendo la actitud de él, al volverse un fiero inconfundible, ella por su parte también había reaccionado antes de tiempo, lo había visto en sus ojos, su visión que había traspasado por unos segundos antes de la acción, Jasper estaba sólo en bóxer, sin ningún rasguño en la piel, perfecta a un lado del sofá, su esposo se sorprendía ante la delicadeza de ella, porque amaba la ropa, la moda, los vestuarios, ella sí adoraba la tela, pero no era un impedimento para seguir el juego, no le importaba si su esposo se portaba así al romper la ropa, adoraba estar en ese juego de encandilarse, ambos quedaban con prendas íntimas, desde ahí en ese momento empezaban a volver a crear su propia cápsula, se admiraban a diario, nunca se cansaban de decir sus tales palabras, era un amor encendido, apasionado, pero también duradero, jamás se cansaban en lo que ellos dos realizaban, siempre buscaban salirse de lo tangente para evitar la monotonía, se unieron los labios con un beso muy apasionado, un jugueteo dulce entre sus lenguas, con sus mordiscos tiernos y jaladas de labios inferiores.

Los labios de Jasper recorrían sobre la nívea piel de su esposa, colmándola de mimos labiales, amaba sentir esta sensación sobre la piel de sus labios cada poro de ella existente y vivo, su vellosidad era un arte para él sentirlo, fracciones y nervios despiertos que lo hacía jadear con agrado, descendía pasando encima de sus pechos, en la tela que cubría, jugaba con su nariz sobre ella y sentía despertar el pezón endurecerse, eso lo ponía más entusiasmado, ella reaccionaba con cualquier cariño que él hacía, su lengua traspasó nuevamente sobre la piel de su vientre, se sumía y se hinchaba a la respiración que ella adquiría rápidamente, las manos de ella estaban encima de la cabeza de él, que ella quería hacer muchas cosas, pero era un rito sagrado entre los dos, nuevamente su nariz se dedicaba a transitar al pelvis de ella, la inmutación presente de ella cuando lo veía tan cerca de su intimidad, no tenía palabras en estos momentos, su esposo seguía con su nariz haciendo camino hasta donde terminaba su cadera, él quería absorber toda su fragancia de mujer, era un reactivo para él sentir apretamiento en su bóxer, algo que lo ahogaba, su miembro había despertado sin piedad, con suavidad sus manos fueron abriendo las piernas de ella, pero tomaba cada una de ella para llenarla de besos húmedos, hasta su dedo más pequeño, no había un lugar que no fuera tocado, acariciado y besado por él, con suma dedicación lo hacía por esposa, él se ponía loco, de una manera frenesí que nadie lo podía parar sino estaba con ella.

Sus manos habilidosas volvieron a recorrer por los costados de las piernas de ella hasta llegar a la tela de la braga, lo acogía tiernamente y lo iba enrollando para quitarlo entre sus piernas, mientras iba haciéndolo las piernas de ella habían sido elevadas, sus ojos admiraban cada curvatura hecha de manera perfecta en la simetría cabida de sus piernas, de modo que él estaba ya arrodillado y ocupaba cada pierna de ella abriéndola con altivez, la sonrisa de él se ensanchó de lado sin hacerla esperar, la reacción de ella era pura lujuria arremetida con pasión con unos nanosegundos los cerró sintiendo la vibración de cada bello tan vivo como si quisiera fundirse con la piel de su esposo, el solo aliento de él encima de monte íntimo, aquellos labios en su proceso de alto libido, casi podía notarse el esparcimiento hacia los muslos internos que la lengua de él la recorrió hacia el interior de ella, su sabor empalagoso e insuperable, quiso una vez más recorrerla, probarla, succionarla, beberla pero deseaba fundirse en ella, no aguantó en lograr quitarse el bochornoso bóxer que apretujaba su erección, la atrajo para así y la envolvió en sus brazos dejando que su miembro quedara en un roce entre los pieles lascivos, ella por su parte se aferro al cuello de él llenándolo de gemidos, ese estremecimiento que la espalda de ella se arqueaba pidiendo a él que se vinculara casi a gritos, su voz estaba rallada de exasperación, él no esperó simplemente la alzo cargándola de sus piernas adentrándola sin piedad, cada embiste era un gozo casi infernal que podía llamarse como un paraíso lleno de nubes y mariposas revoloteadoras en el centro de ambos, sus labios quedaron prendados con mordiscos, jalones, una guerra de lenguas como si cada uno quisiera comerse del uno al otro.

El podía estar todo el día ejercitando su cuerpo rebosando a su esposa de puro placer intenso con sus sentidos agudizados, cada uno se contemplaban con fiereza, casi podía decirse con recelos que nadie lograra entrometerse entre ellos, existía un lazo irrompible cuando se hallaban casi al clímax, la voz de su esposo no se esperó susurrándole al oído de ella que la acompañara, ella asintió con un jadeo ahogado y volvió a comerse la boca de él, su vientre hinchado y sus labios íntimos totalmente húmedos, el líquido viscoso salino con miel que ella sucumbía, un chorro integro y espacioso alrededor del miembro de él en su punto máximo para descargar el semen, ambos ya no resistían más que en los consecutivos segundos el esposo siguió embistiéndola bajando la intensidad reparando la posición en que habían terminado, había quedado encima de ella donde los ojos de él se quedaron liquidados en los de ella en su soplo glorioso, sus frentes se hallaron pegadas aunque no existiesen perlas de sudor, pero sabían ellos dos que agotaron su esencia de deseo sexual, ambos estaban relumbrantes bajo la dispersión solar que se filtraba en la ventana.

Un te amo salió entre ambas bocas, sin perder el equilibrio de sus cuerpos abrazados de lado cuando ocuparon quedar impertérritos sobre el sofá, solo existía la maravillosa mudez de ellos dos, mirándose y evocándose con una caricia que él le brindaba a ella en su mejilla.

* * *

_**¿Por qué no volví a escribir? Por sencillas razones, no es la falta de musa porque la tengo todo el tiempo, sólo no me animo a escribir para defraudarlas, y los dos fic's que me quedaron por seguir el relato, pronto volveré a asumir la responsabilidad de terminarlos.**_

_**Gracias por leerme, no pediré rw, si tu corazón te dice que quieres responder ante este one-shot, te lo agradezco, un abrazo caluroso.**_

_**Con cariño, Kathy.**_


End file.
